This invention relates to a boat positioning system and, more particularly, to a freshwater recreational or tournament fishing boat positioning system.
Thirty years of bass fishing led to this invention. Bass fishermen, in particular, know that the person fishing from the back, or stern, of a boat is at a disadvantage. Common practice rules of two man tournaments typically mandate that positions be switched midway through the day so that both fishermen have equal opportunities. This rule recognizes that there is no acceptable way to control the lateral movement of the stern. Too much time is lost by both fishermen, but by the fisherman at the stern in particular, when only a front, or bow, mounted trolling motor is used to position the boat.
Some efforts have been made to provide more control in moving the stern of a boat port or starboard, but those efforts have not adequately addressed the needs of fishermen. Some of these systems have been designed for large, sea-going vessels with fixed screws, primarily for use during docking of these large vessels. Others have used elaborate hull designs. These designs have typically been costly and complex and have typically not taken into consideration the needs of recreational or competitive fishermen.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and device that allows for easy positioning of a fishing boat, particularly of the stern of a fishing boat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and device of the above type that is easily installed, operated, and maintained.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system and device of the above type that allows hands free or automatic position control.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system and device of the above type that will not detract from the steering or handling of a boat, particularly when the boat is on plane.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system and device of the above type that uses the boat""s existing battery system.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system and device of the above type that allows flexibility in positioning of the controls.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system and device of the above type that provides these features and advantages built into an outboard motor.
Toward the fulfillment of these and other objects and advantages, the boat positioning system of the present invention comprises a boat having a hull, an outboard motor, and a thruster. The thruster has a housing that is secured to the transom to maintain a fixed position relative to the transom. The housing is disposed above a slip stream that occurs when the boat is on plane. A reversible electric motor is disposed in the housing, and a shaft passes through the housing, with propellers affixed to each end of the shaft. A switch, preferably a foot switch, is operably connected to the reversible electric motor. The reversible electric motor may be connected to the same battery used for the trolling motor. Hook and loop fasteners may be used to provide flexibility in positioning the switch in the boat. In an alternate embodiment, the boat positioning system is built into an outboard motor. In the alternate embodiment, a water intake line supplies water to a pump. First and second water discharge lines are operably connected to the pump, disposed to discharge water from the port and starboard sides, respectively, of the outboard motor housing. A switch is operably connected to selectively discharge water from either the first or second water discharge line.